


Dear Charlie

by Jain



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Epistolary, Established Relationship, M/M, Postcardathon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-19
Updated: 2005-10-19
Packaged: 2017-10-03 23:39:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jain/pseuds/Jain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A postcard from China.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Charlie

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Sabrina](http://honeycakehorse.livejournal.com/) for the [Potterverse Postcardathon](http://isiscolo.livejournal.com/236927.html).

Charlie--

You'll have heard the score from the England-China game. If you try to make me feel better, I'll hex you from here. I've already been taken out by the team to get smashed on bai jiu (think Firewhiskey times five), &amp; I'm ready to put the whole thing--hangover definitely included--behind me &amp; concentrate on the upcoming match with Brazil.

How are you &amp; the dragons doing? Tell them I'll be home soon. If we beat Brazil, Coach has promised us three days' holiday. If we don't beat Brazil, of course, I'll be home even sooner. :( Cross your fingers &amp; wish me luck.

Love you,  
Harry


End file.
